warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Tüpfelkralles und Höllenauges Abenteuer
Tüpfelkralles und Höllenauges Abenteuer(orginal: Brindelclaws and Helleyes adventure) ist der erste Band meiner Buchreihe. Hauptcharaktere Tüpfelkralle- 'schöne dunkle Schildpattkätzin mit gestreiftem Schweif und giftgrünen Augen 'Höllenauge-''' schöne, große, dunkelrote, fast schwarze Kätzin mit roten Augen Wichtige Nebenrollen 'Graustreif- '''langhaariger, grauer Kater mit Aalstrich '''Schwarzstern-' großer weißer Kater mit rießigen pechschwarzen Pfoten '''Lichtherz- '''weiße Kätzin mit goldbraunen Flecken und einer vernarbten Gesichtshälfte '''Farnpelz- '''goldbraun getigerter Kater Klappentext ''"Die Ankunft von zwei Katzen, wird auch die Ankunft des Friedens sein"' Als Kralle und ihre beste Freundin Schatten sich trennen, ahnt keine der Beiden, dass sie zu großen Taten bestimmt sind. Die zwei Kätzinnen schließen sich den WaldClans an. Schatten, die nun Höllenauge heißt, verliebt sich verbotenerweise in den DonnerClan Kater Farnpelz. Was soll sie nur tun? Kralle, die nun den Namen Tüpfelkralle trägt, verliebt sich schnell in den Kater Graustreif. Doch plötzlich taucht ein weiteres Problem auf: Ein Hund namens Phönix. Er tötet viele Katzen - doch welche Katzen töten ihn? Hier ein kleiner Ausschnitt Hierf findet ihr einen kleinen Ausschnitt aus Tüpfelkralles und Höllenauges Abenteuer: Die Kriegerin blickte zum Silbervlies auf. Plötzlich wurde ihr seltsam. Ein seltsames quälendes Gefühl stieg in ihr auf, und es wurde weiß vor ihren Augen. Sie wusste nicht mehr wo oben und unten war, und sackte kraftlos zu Boden, wo sie nach weniger als einem Herzschlag das Bewusstsein verlor. Als sie aufwachte strahlte ihr grelles Licht entgegen. Sie war in einer völlig fremden Umgebung, wo alles fremd, aber doch vertraut war. Als Tüpfelkralle sich benommen aufrichtete, zitterte sie am ganzen Körper. „W-w-wo bin ich?“, fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme. Sie blinzelte noch einige Male, doch die Umgebung blieb gleich. Plötzlich fragte eine benommene Stimme hinter ihr: „Tüpfelkralle?“ Sie wand den Kopf herum und sah vor sich Höllenauge liegen! Schnell half Tüpfelkralle ihrer Freundin auf. „Bist du auch mitten im Lager zusammen gesackt?“, fragte Höllenauge. Die DonnerClan - Kriegerin nickte. Plötzlich blitzten vor ihnen weitere Lichter auf. Aus Schlitz-augen fragte Tüpfelkralle: „Was passiert hier?!“ Ihr ganzes Fell sträubte sich. Das Licht lies langsam nach und gab den Blick auf etliche glitzernde Katzen frei. Erst jetzt erkannte Tüpfelkralle sie wieder: SternenClan - Katzen leuchteten vor ihnen! Mit geweiteten Augen verbeugte Tüpfelkralle sich vor ihnen, wobei sie versuchte möglichst respektvoll auszusehen. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte sie, das Höllenauge dasselbe tat. Eine blaugraue Kätzin trat vor. „Ihr müsst das nicht tun. Stellt euch wieder auf.“, miaute sie sanft. Zögernd gehorchte Tüpfelkralle, so wie Höllenauge. „Mein Name ist Blaustern. Ich war einst die Anführerin des DonnerClans.“, stellte sie sich vor. Ehrfürchtig neigte Tüpfel-kralle den Kopf vor ihr. „Warum sind wir hier?“ Höllenauge sprach aus, was die dunkle Schildpattkätzin dachte. Blaustern nickte, worauf zehn andere Katzen nach vorne traten. Je fünf an jeder Seite von Blaustern. „Ich habe euch hergerufen, da ich euch hergerufen, da ihr beide zu einer Prophezeiung gehört. Ihr zwei seid zu großen Taten bestimmt. Ihr werdet den ganzen Wald vor einer elenden Bestie befreien und jeder Krieger wird eure beiden Namen im Herzen tragen. Und für den Kampf mit der besagten Bestie er-hält jede von euch fünf Leben.“, verkündete die blaugraue Sternen – Kätzin mächtig. Wie erstarrt blickte Tüpfelkralle ins Nichts. So viele Fragen schwirrten in ihrem Kopf: Wieso ausgerechnet sie? Welche Bestie? Wie konnten sie sie besiegen? Würde alles funktionieren? „Tüpfelkralle?“, miaute eine sanfte Stimme. Tüpfelkralle blickte auf. Vor ihr stand eine kleine cremfarbene Kätzin mit zwei Streifen an ihren Seiten, deren blaue Augen schmerzlich aufleuchteten. „Wist du wer ich bin?“, fragte sie mit einem stolzen Unterton in der Stimme. Tüpfelkralle schüttelte den Kopf. Sollte sie diese Katze kennen? „Mein Name ist Marderfell und ich...“, begann sie sanft und leise. „Ich bin deine Mutter.“ Tüpfelkralles Herz setzte einige Schläge lang aus. Sie blickte erstarrt unter sich. Nach einigen Momenten riss sie wieder ihren Kopf hoch. Tüpfelkralle sprang vor, um ihr Gesicht an das ihrer Mutter zu pressen. All die Jahre hatte sie sich gefragt, ob sie iergendwo noch Eltern hatte. Sie hatte sich eine wärmende Mutter gewünscht. Jetzt hatte Tüpfelkralle sie, doch ihre Mutter war bereits tot. „Ich habe dich auch lieb. Du musst wissen, dass ich sehr stolz auf dich bin, meine Liebe. Und genau deshalb überreiche ich dir ein Leben. Von mir bekommst du das Leben der Fürsorge. Nutze es gut und handle bedacht und fürsorglich bei deinen Freunden und deinen Jungen.“, miaute Marderfell. Sie legte die kleine, weiche Nase an Tüpfelkralles. Ein Schlag durchfuhr Tüpfelkralle. Sie verspürte den Drang in die Kinder-stube zu laufen wie eine Sucht. Dann nahm ihre Mutter die Nase wieder ab und das Gefühl verschwand so plötzlich, wie es gekommen war. Mit einem letzten schmerzlichen, aber stolzen Blick drehte sich ihre Mutter um. In Tüpfelkralle tobte die Trauer wie ein Wirbelsturm. Sie hätte noch gerne viel mehr über die cremfar-bene Kätzin erfahren. Als nächstes trat ein großer, dunkelbraun getigerter Kater mit zottigem Fell zu Höllenauge. Er murmelte ihrer Freundin einige Wörter zu, die Tüpfelkralle aber nicht verstehen konnte. Dann legte er seine Nase an Höllenauges, worauf sie zu zucken begann. Der Kater trat zurück. Als nächstes trat ein mächtiger, heller goldbraun gestreifter Kater zu Tüpfelkralle. Er nickte ihr zur Begrüßung zu. „Hallo, mein Name ist Löwenherz.“, miaute er in einer tiefen Stimme. „Ich beobachte dich oft. Ich war einmal der Zweite Anführer des DonnerClans, musst du wissen. Auch ich wollte dir ein Leben geben, da du den Clan schützen wirst, für den ich einst gedient habe. Mit diesen Worten verleihe ich dir das Leben der Freiheit. Nutze es gut in Zeiten der Bedrängnis und des Zweifels.“, verkündete Löwenherz und legte seine raue Nase an die ihre. Für einen Moment fühlte sie sich als würde sie durch den Wald laufen und den Wind in ihrem Fell spüren. Als Löwenherz seine Nase abnahm war das Gefühl sofort verschwunden. Er gesellte sich wieder zu den anderen SternenClan – Katzen. Als nächstes trottete eine langhaarige graue Kätzin zu Höllenauge. Ihren verfilzten Pelz erkannte sie sofort – Gelbzahn! Etwas später kam auch schon die nächste Katze zu Tüpfelkralle: eine hübsche, grau gescheckte Kätzin mit sanften grünen Augen. „Hallo, mein Name ist Buntgesicht. Ich war einst eine Königin des DonnerClans.“, stellte sie sich vor. „Ich weis, dass auch du eine Königin sein wirst und wollte dir deswegen ein Leben geben. Außerdem wirst du das Leben vieler unschuldiger Jungen retten. Mit diesen Worten werde ich dir das Leben des Schutzes geben. Setze es ein für Junge und deinen Clan ein.“, raunte sie und legte ihre Nase an die von Tüpfelkralle. Die dunkle Schildpattkätzin fühlte Geborgenheit, Wärme und Liebe. Sie fühlte sich wie ein bemuttertes Junges. Buntgesicht nahm langsam ihre Nase wieder ab. Auch dieses Gefühl verschwand auf einen Schlag.Die nächste Katze trottete zu Höllenauge – ein Junges! Nach einiger Zeit trat es wieder zurück.Zunächst stand ein großer, rot-weißer Kater mit grünen Augen vor ihr. „Hallo, ich bin Fallendes Blatt. Ich bin zwar keine Clan-Katze, bin aber sehr auf deren Wohl bedacht und möchte dir deshalb gerne ein Leben geben wenn es Recht ist.“, miaute er. Tüpfelkralle nickte. Wie könnte sie das ablehnen. „Danke. Ich gebe dir das Leben der Hoffnung. Nutz es in Situationen ohne Ausweg oder wenn du fast besiegt scheinst. Auch in Zeiten der größten Not ist die Hoffnung der größte Schatz.“, miaute Fallendes Blatt. Er legte seine Nase an ihre. Sofort glomm in ihr die Hoffnung auf, der Mut, der Glaube. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, welches Leider verschwand, als Fallendes Blatt seine Nase wieder abnahm. Er musst bemerkt haben, dass sie das Gefühl genossen hatte, weshalb er ein amüsiertes Schnurren von sich gab. Auch zu Höllenauge trottete die nächste Katze: eine sanfte Schildpattkätzin. Nach weniger Zeit trottete auch sie zurück. Die letzte Katze, die Tüpfelkralle ein Leben gab war ein großer weißer Kater mit entschlossenen gelben Augen. „Hallo, ich heiße Weißpelz. Ich war einmal der Stellvertreter von Feuerstern. Ich will sehen, dass der DonnerClan aufblüht und das geht nur mit deiner Hilfe. Deshalb gebe ich dir ein Leben. Mit diesen Worten sollst du das Leben der Jagd erhalten.“, verkündete er. „Trage es mit Stolz und setzte es für deinen Clan ein“ Er berührte ihre Nase mit seiner, worauf ein pochender Schmerz durch sie fuhr. Es tat so weh, dass sie aufschrie. Doch dann versagten die Schmerzen und sie fühlte sich wie auf einer Jagdpatrouille. Weißpelz nahm vorsichtig seine Nase von ihrer ab. Er blinzelte ihr freundlich zu und trottete zurück. Es fühlte sich gut an alle Leben zu haben. Während Höllenauge gerade ihr letztes von einem schwarzen Kater mit weißer Brust bekam, bedankte sich Tüpfelkralle bei den Sternen – Katzen. „Vielen Dank“, miaute sie zu jedem einzelnen. Bei ihrer Mutter hielt sie an und sah ihr lange in die blauen Augen. „Ich habe mir all die Jahre gewünscht du wärst bei mir. Und jetzt bist du hier.“, flüsterte Tüpfelkralle. Marderfell leckte ihr zwischen den Ohren. „Irgendwann musst ich schließlich zu dir kommen, meine Kleine.“, miaute sie schmerzlich mit einem stolzen Unterton. „Ich lieb dich.“, miaute ihre Mutter und presste die Schnauze in Tüpfelkralles weiches Fell. Schnurrend schmiegte Tüpfelkralle sich an Marderfell. „Ich liebe dich auch, Mama.“, wisperte sie. „Tschüß, mein kleiner Käfer.“, flüsterte ihre Mutter. „Nein, Mama! Geh noch nicht!“, rief Tüpfelkralle entsetzt. „Ich muss, meine Kleine.“, miaute sie während ihre kleine, cremfarbene Gestalt verblasste. Und mit ihr alle anderen SternenClan Katzen. Trauernd blickte Tüpfelkralle zu Höllen-auge. Beide Kätzinnen berührten ihre Nasen miteinander, bevor auch sie verschwanden. Das wars ;P Schreibt bitte auf dissi ob es euch gefallen hat.